Vehicles equipped with start-stop systems are powered in part by conventional internal combustion engines. A controller may initiate an automatic stop or start of the engine under certain operating conditions. For example, the start-stop system may automatically stop the engine when the vehicle is stopped or decelerating and the engine is not required for propulsion or other purposes. At a later time, the start-stop system may restart the engine when required for propulsion or other purposes, e.g., when the brake pedal is released and/or the accelerator pedal is engaged. By disabling the engine when possible, overall fuel consumption is reduced.